Bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue
by bagin31
Summary: Dans la bibliothèque du square Grimmaurd, Severus reçoit la visite inattendue d'Hermione. Son regard sur elle va-t-il changer au fur à mesure qu'ils converseront ensemble et apprendront à se connaître ? Ecrit pour le LJ "30 baisers"


Un grand merci à Arwenn pour son bêta-reading toujours aussi efficace et ses encouragements

* * *

**Bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue.**

Severus était confortablement assis sur un vieux fauteuil en cuir noir, dans la petite bibliothèque du rez-de chaussé du Square Grimaud. Il sirotait un bon Whisky pur malt, appréciant la saveur douce-amère de la boisson. A la mort de Sirius, Potter avait hérité du manoir. Dumbledore et lui s'étaient chargés de recréer les protections disparues à son décès et de les renforcer.

Dans un petit meuble en acajou, Severus avait découvert une dizaine de bouteilles d'origine moldu, étiquetées avec la date d'achat.

Severus pensait ironiquement qu'il était en train de s'abêtir avec du whisky, acheté le jour anniversaire de Potter junior, arrogant et prétentieux cornichon. Tout le portrait de son père, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le protéger seize ans auparavant. Comment pouvait-il racheter la mort de Lily en protégeant un garçon qu'il détestait à cause du simple fait de sa naissance ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait à laisser ces adolescents vagabonder dans la demeure. S'il pouvait comprendre que leurs présences en ces lieux était plus propice à une meilleure protection, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à laisser Harry en compagnie de ses camarades de Gryffondors.

Ron était un Weasley, sa présence comme celle de Ginny s'expliquait par l'absence de moyens pour payer une nourrice convenable. Mais Severus devait bien reconnaitre que la contribution des Weasley à l'Ordre du Phénix était constante et qu'ils avaient payés cher le prix de cette adhésion, notamment avec les frères de Molly.

Mais Hermione, quel besoin avait-elle de rester ici ? Elle pouvait passer ses vacances avec ses parents et elle s'obstinait à venir ici et au Terrier. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue en cours, s'obstinant à lever le bras alors qu'il interrogeait Harry pour avoir une étendue de sa suffisance. Dès le début elle lui était apparue comme une personne désireuse d'étaler la science apprise dans les livres. Aucun esprit de réflexion, quoique la résolution de son énigme pour protéger la pierre philosophale l'avait plutôt impressionné pour son jeune âge et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle avait été le cerveau de l'évasion de Black, le privant de sa médaille de Merlin qu'il désirait tant. Non, il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait connu qu'une autre seule femme aussi brillante et c'était Lily. Il ne pouvait pas les comparer, Lily était son grand Amour, l'amour de jeunesse, celui qu'on juge comme éternel. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de trouver certaines ressemblances qui lui faisait la regarder pendant quelques instants avec une animosité amoindrie. Perdu dans ses pensées et le souvenir des yeux verts de Lily, il ne fit pas attention à l'entrée d'Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Elle se tenait là, debout devant lui, attendant un regard, un geste qui l'aurait signifié qu'il avait pris acte de sa présence.

Elle restait là timidement, scrutant sur son visage des indices qui puissent lui permettre de comprendre cette expression inhabituelle sur celui-ci.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le professeur Rogue ainsi, à la fois si heureux et si tourmenté en même temps. Comment cet homme si froid et insensible pouvait refléter tant d'émotions sur son visage ? C'est comme si elle redécouvrait pour la première fois un livre poussiéreux qui révélait à son regard toute une panoplie d'informations auxquelles elle n'aurait prêté aucune attention si cela avait été un ouvrage plus attrayant et neuf.

Severus quitta le monde onirique qu'il s'était créé pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru auparavant, mais il éprouva pendant quelques instants un sentiment d'apaisement en croisant son regard, comme si ce dernier, par l'absence de haine et de cruauté lui renvoyait une image positive de lui-même et presque témoignait de son appartenance à ce monde.

Il se reprit cependant vite et lui demanda d'une voix où perçait le sarcasme

« Miss Granger, que me vaux le plaisir de votre présence, en cette heure tardive ici. Auriez-vous quelques difficultés de compréhension sur le programme de l'année à venir. A moins que vous ne désiriez de plus amples renseignements sur le programme de septième année en potion ? ».

Elle fut prise d'un soudain accès de gêne, elle éprouvait toujours de la timidité à parler à ses professeurs en dehors des cours, même si elle devenait une incorrigible bavarde lorsque l'un d'entre eux posait une question à laquelle elle était ravie d'apporter la réponse la plus complète possible. .

« En fait, j'étais venue faire des recherches pour aider Harry dans ses tentatives d'Occlumancie. Il cherche vainement à bloquer son esprit à Voldemort et il m'a dit que vous refusiez de continuer à lui donner des cours.

- Et ce petit impertinent a, je suppose, expliqué les raisons de mon refus ?

- Oui, il a dit que vous étiez en colère pour une chose qu'il a faites et que vous pensiez qu'il vous manquait de respect. Mais il n'a pas en voulu dire plus, seulement qu'il n'était pas comme son père. »

Severus se taisait. Serait-il possible que le jeune Potter n'ai pas raconté son pire souvenir ? Il la regardait attentivement, essayant de lire ses pensées en se retenant d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur elle. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas entrer dans son esprit de façon aussi cavalière ? Il ne savait pour quelles raisons obscures, mais il pressentait que toute intrusion de ce type sans son consentement, lui fermerait à jamais sa confiance. Et il avait besoin qu'une personne dans ce monde ait confiance en lui, non pas comme Dumbledore qui lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper de Harry et ne doutait point de sa loyauté en son encontre, ni comme Voldemort qui ne doutait pas de la fidélité de ses vassaux qu'il maintenait sous son joug en alternant efficacement récompenses et punitions. Il lui était nécessaire qu'une personne à qui il ne devait rien, veuille bien croire en lui.

Il eut un petit sourire désabusé, en se rendant compte que sa solitude lui était devenu aujourd'hui si insupportable qu'il se mettait à apprécier la présence nocturne de Miss-je-sais-tout. D'un geste de la main, il désigna une étagère dans la grande bibliothèque en chêne massif et tourna ensuite la tête vers la petite table pour saisir son verre de Whisky et l'ignora totalement, ou tout du moins feignit de le faire.

Hermione s'approcha de la rangée de livres, passant son index sur le dos de chaque livre, effleurant leurs titres, montrant son intérêt ou sa curiosité pour l'un en s'attardant plus longuement sur l'un comme si elle voulait retenir le titre de cet ouvrage afin de le lire ultérieurement, passant sur ceux nombreux, qu'elles avaient déjà feuilletés. Son regard s'attarda sur un vieux tome en cuir rouge intitulé « Traité avancé de magie mentale » qui se trouvait sur l'étagère supérieure, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'atteindre, elle avait beau l'effleurer du bout des doigts, elle ne parvenait pas à la faire basculer pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper.

Severus la regardait avec amusement, s'attendant presque à la voir sautiller comme un moineau, non comme cette excentrique élève de Serdaigles qui avait un regard lunaire et toujours un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Une exaspérante jeune fille respirant la joie de vivre en ces temps troubles.

Il se leva, s'approcha silencieusement d'Hermione, s'appuya légèrement contre son dos afin d'atteindre cet ouvrage et de lui tendre. Hermione sourit et s'apprêtait à le remercier quand elle le vit rejoindre précipitamment son fauteuil. Elle s'installa sur l'une des deux grandes tables et commença la lecture du sommaire.

Severus, lui essayait de maîtriser le plus naturellement possible son émoi. Cette odeur qu'il avait sentie en s'approchant d'elle à l'instant, un mélange de lys et de vanille. Un arôme fleuri enivrant qui lui rappelait sa Lily aux douces senteurs de menthe et de Jasmin de son jardin où elle aimait se réfugier, loin de l'aversion de sa sœur. Il avait été toujours sensible à cette harmonisation olfactive de deux senteurs différentes dans leurs fragrance mais si complémentaires.

Il ne pouvait nier en l'observant qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille à la chevelure touffue et au visage enfantin. La puberté avait fait son office sur elle. Son corps s'était allongé, même si elle restait de taille moyenne, ses cheveux étaient aussi indisciplinés mais ne donnaient plus cette impression de casque, seulement d'avoir reçu un coup de peigne trop rapide. Ses yeux marrons brillaient toujours de la même lueur d'intelligence avec toujours ces petites pointes douloureuses qu'il lui était arrivé de percevoir en l'observant après l'une de ses nombreuses aventures avec Potter ou Weasley.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi fines et bien dessinées. Sa robe de sorcière ne parvenait pas à cacher ses courbes qui n'étaient pas ostensiblement visibles, mais révélaient sa part de féminité.

Il ne pouvait le croire. Lui, Severus Rogue, se mettait à convoiter mentalement une de ses jeunes élèves. La meilleure amie de l'être vivant qui l'insupportait le plus après les membres d'une organisation d'encagoulés et leur chef. Non, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Quel âge avait-elle ? Seize ans ? Elle allait fêter ses dix-sept ans dans moins d'un mois, s'il ne se trompait pas. Et il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait utilisé un retourneur de temps pour suivre plusieurs cours en troisième année. Oui, elle devait être majeure.

Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de le savoir ? Jamais il ne pourrait envisager une relation avec elle en ces temps de conflits, jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à un professeur aussi aigri que lui. Non, il devait renoncer à ses fantasmes, dignes d'un pauvre adolescent boutonneux.

Hermione, toujours penché sur son ouvrage, tentait de retenir sans succès les grandes lignes de la section Occlumancie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par la manière presque aimable qu'il avait eu de l'aider dans ses recherches et de lui tendre ce livre. Elle avait l'impression de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Et si derrière ses sarcasmes, se cachait réellement un homme bon ? Elle savait que le directeur Dumbledore ne doutait pas de sa loyauté, mais jamais elle n'avait su pour quelles raisons. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à déceler chez lui cette parcelle de bonté. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de la voir pour comprendre son engagement dans l'Ordre, pour le comprendre.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, sifflant et sirotant son whisky. Il tenait le verre de la main droite, tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche tapotaient silencieusement en un impatient geste l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ils étaient si longs, si fins que s'ils ne portaient pas les stigmates de plusieurs blessures dues à des expérimentations douloureuses, on aurait pu les confondre avec ceux d'un pianiste. Il avait toujours ce teint cireux, que la lumière de la lampe ne faisait qu'accentuer, qui lui donnait cet air de cadavre ambulant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était beau, son nez crochu sur un visage aussi peu avenant le rendait plutôt laid, mais en l'observant bien elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Celui qu'on ressent en observant longuement une chose prétendument laide pour en révéler une forme de beauté non conventionnelle, qui arrive à vous émouvoir plus que ne ferait une chose belle, grâce à ses imperfections.

Elle vit qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle avait trouvé des informations intéressantes. Hermione, d'une voix hésitante avoua n'avoir retenu que peu d'informations de ce chapitre.

Haussant un sourcil, il se pencha sur l'ouvrage et le lut rapidement. « Je le trouve très bien, un peu superficiel sur certains aspects comme les méthodes de Aedificomurus, celle-ci est tout simplement inefficace face à un Legilimens expérimenté. Mais il contient des conseils qui pourraient vous être utile. »

Hermione le regardait, et d'une voix un peu désespérée, déclara « Mais je ne comprends pas la moitié des termes utilisés, votre Aedificomuros, je ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie et c'est la base de tout travail d'Occlumancie ».

Severus ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer sournoisement « Et bien, avant de commencer tout nouveau apprentissage, il faut commencer par les bases. Il ne sert à rien d'apprendre par cœur un ouvrage de potions si on ne sait pas les particularités de chaque ingrédient et les conséquences des interactions entre ces différents éléments. ». Il parcouru rapidement les étagères, cherchant un ouvrage plus accessible pour un débutant, mais sans succès. Alors, il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer faire auparavant. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, lui demanda de prendre des notes et calmement et pédagogiquement, il lui enseigna les bases théoriques de l'Occlumancie, lui expliquant chaque terme inconnu patiemment, prodiguant des conseils sur la méthode la plus efficace selon lui de parvenir à dresser un mur mental, un aedificomuros. Elle l'écouta attentivement; consciente que ce moment là où il était si disponible et si avenant serait éphémère. Elle enregistrait les informations, mais aussi les intonations de sa voix, sa gestuelle comme si elle souhaitait graver en elle cet instant.

Dans le salon, la vieille horloge murale sonnait douze coups indiquant aux occupants de la bibliothèque qu'un nouveau jour venait de naître. A regret, Hermione se leva en voyant son professeur fermer l'ouvrage et le remettre à sa place.

Un silence gênant avait suivi le carillon, comme si ce bruit avait mis un terme à une harmonie fragile entre ces deux êtres si disparates. Elle resserra un peu plus sa robe de chambre, sentant maintenant la fraîcheur de la nuit qu'elle avait pourtant ignorée jusque là.

Il l'accompagna silencieusement jusqu'à la porte, pressentant que s'il ouvrait la bouche il ne pourrait se retenir de dire une banalité ou une pointe acerbe dont il avait le secret pour cacher son embarras.

Hermione n'osait pas le remercier comme si la platitude d'une reconnaissance énoncée diminuerait l'instant partagé.

Elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle murmura un « Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue », tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour accomplir un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'indécence de faire avant cette soirée. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur la joue, lorsque Severus, entendant sa voix, tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction et les lèvres d'Hermione, au lieu de se poser sur sa pommette, effleurèrent la moitié des siennes en un bref baiser papillon.

Rougissante, Hermione ne sut où se mettre et baissa les yeux. Elle voulait s'excuser de son audace et maladresse, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix calme et douce de son professeur lui répondre « Bonne nuit, Hermione », elle sourit et dit « Bonne nuit, Severus » et rejoignit sa chambre.

Severus, sur le pallier de la porte, effleurait délicatement l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient été en contact avec les siennes, en un doux geste rêveur.

Ils n'eurent jamais plus l'occasion de s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti, exprimer vos critiques même mauvaises. Je ne mange personne (sauf si j'ai l'estomac vide^^)

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé pour le premier O.S de la série. "la visite médicale" :Saah7, kalidu66,Sevmooniadayra, isadax, louise malone, khalie


End file.
